Prince Eddie's Life
by Prince Eddie
Summary: Edward the elf prince's life before he mysteriously disappeared like the rest of his family.
1. The Begining of Edward

The first thing I remember is just minding my own day with every other elf. There was this one elf who was just starring at me and then he just left. I am one of the most greatest hearing elves so I know exactly what he did and why I was taken. He went to the castle south of us and spoke to the king. "Sir there is a new elf prince." he said. I didn't understand the meaning of this but now that I'm older I do. The next thing I knew I was in a room the door locked. No one else was there just me sitting on a bed locked up. Since I was about a year old at this time I was just sitting thinking I was going to get a present or something. After a few hours I was pissed at the castle then the door opened. A clumsy looking teen walked in and came to sit next to me. "Hello." he said "I'm Callemo." I was quite afraid of him and I wanted to knock the shit out of him for leaving me there yet I knew it was no use, I would surely lose a fight with the prince and I wanted to be friends with who I found out would be my new step brother.


	2. How I Met Thanes

After Callemo was gone I crawled my way through the door now realizing I was kidnapped. I tripped going downstairs for the first time and made a loud CRASH as I landed flat on my back. When I got up I exit sneaking my way past everyone. I saw a dark man with gray skin and dark armor walk into the castle. When the guards denied his presence he shot an odd beam at them. They screamed and fell to the ground dead. Of course due to me never thinking straight I crawled to him hoping I could somehow communicate without talking and end the king's rule. He looked down at me and I looked at him back. I smiled and he just kept looking then shot me with a different beam and I felt a bit odd. Then he threw a rock at me and I was able to break it. He nodded in approval and I realized he gave me unnatural strength and I thought maybe he really understood what I wanted. I decided to get revenge on the kingdom for taking me and I got a little mischievous. I threw my step sister's bed while she was sleeping and she screamed so loud it could've made someone deaf. Then i messed with Callemo a bit. Soon I got done playing tricks and I went to go explore.


	3. Demons, Blood, and The Amulet

There wasn't much to explore since the guards said it was late and I shouldn't be outside castle walls. Then one of my sisters which I don't know if they're one of my step siblings or on my mom's side of the family came. "Prince you shouldn't be out here." she said. "It's getting late." I looked at her for a moment and she looked back. Then I crawled off just to get away from that blasted castle. Suddenly a dog jumped out at me. The sly princess used it to lure me in the castle after she saw it licking me all over. When I was in bed resting with my new pet I heard a scream. Me and the dog both jerked up ears perked up. Then a demon walked into my room with a wide grin on his face. The dog growled at him and he looked at it for a moment. He then threw a dagger killing the dog and I stared at him hoping I too wouldn't end up in a puddle of blood. Instead he walked over to me and looked at me and I looked back scared as hell. He then tried to grab me and I dodged his grasp and did all the good crawling would do me to get away. Then my sister picked me up and took me into a small hut. "Take this prince." I could tell by her face it was more important than to remember her by. She put an amulet around my neck and Then took a glance at the chaos outside. "If you have it demons can't harm you." I was about to go outside when I heard a giant explosion and crawled backwards scared half to death and I felt like I teleported to a living hell. Then the same demon busted through the wall and my sister grabbed me and ran. She hid me in the castle and went to keep guard. About half an hour later of hiding I heard footsteps. Then I saw the demon coming in so I crawled under the bed and sneaked into the hall to see my sister dead. I would've filled with tears to see my only two friends both dead but I was too scared to worry at the moment. I wanted to curl into a small ball and then wake up to it just being a dream but this was reality. I was then grabbed by the demon and struggled to get free. His grip was strong. Three guards ran after him and the next thing I knew I was being hung by the very tip of my toes over what the demon called "demon blood". I was scared I kicked and screamed while the last guard standing tried to run after the demon to behead him. Then the demon let go and right before I dropped in the guard slid and grabbed my leg. I was filling with tears from my fear and the blood was so hot I felt as if I were in an oven. Then the demon threw the guard and I slipped. The demon did a ritual that when I was able to understand anger I would lose all happiness and kill my family and friends through hate and sorrow. I only knew sadness and when he let me go home I went and my heart made into five each small shred blue with a storm above it. All I had at that moment was lost in between the cracks of my heart and I felt hopeless. That's why I left the castle walls that night. Sorrow.


	4. Meet The Cats

As I crawled through the world heart broken I saw something. I went to a hill to look. Cats, about three all eating something. I went to get a closer look and crawled on a leaf. _CRUNCH!_ Maybe a leaf on a stick but it was loud enough that one of the cat's ears twitched and they all turned and looked at me. "Well you look a bit tasty." said one of the cats calmly. "Come on over we could use some extra supper." I crawled backwards letting out a small whimper. "Don't be shy cutie" said the lead cat purring. Then they all got up. I let out a small terrified whimper again and they all started chasing me. I have no clue how long we ran but I realized they couldn't get through the castle gates. It makes me curious about these cats to this day, it was almost like a shield yet I knew cat people can get through if they were regular. I went in the castle and stayed I didn't want to leave any time soon.


	5. Family Reunion

I have no clue how long I had nightmares about those odd cats. But I guess I can thank them for making me stay because I saw a bunch of people walk in the castle gates and everyone ran to hug them. One of them came to me. "Hello Edward." she smiled. Then a blonde girl came and picked me up. "Give your baby brother some space." she said. "sorry mom." replied the teen. Then she tickled my chin and left. I wasn't ticklish and thought it meant something mean at the time and got a bit upset. Then the rest of my family came to me. They adored me and asked our mom things like "this is our new baby bro?" or "where did he get brown hair?". After asking that I realized they were all blonde I had a blonde stroke but other than that I was different. "His father's an elf with brown hair" replied mom. "And yes he's our newest member of the family.". I loved the warm grasp of my mom's arms the first time she picked me up. But the attention was a bit too much. One day when we were hiking I saw a large tower and got really anxious. I squirmed from my mother's arms and crawled to the tower. By the time I reached the third floor the others made it only to the doors. There were tons of potions and books. I took a blue potion, and a red, and green, I was so fascinated by the colors. That's when everyone caught up and Bonnie my mom took the potions and put them back. I wasn't ok with that and would take what I wanted and didn't care what anyone else thought so that's just what I did I took potions drank one and teleported.


	6. Potions, Potions, and More Potions

I remember after drinking that odd potion I teleported. I had no clue where I was but when my thoughts came to focus I realized I was at the cemetery. Being me of course I knew where to go to get my way back home. So I crawled out of the cemetery and started heading home. When I got there everyone was already there looking and then one of my sisters saw me. "There you are!" she said walking over. I don't exactly remember what happened next I just remember that I ended up throwing a potion at her feet due to not understanding the difference between giving and tossing to. A death potion is what we all think it was but the mages helped her through it. Then my aunt AKA the queen came to see what all the fuss was about. My sister explained and I looked at the queen innocently but she gave me a frown back. I was put in the dungeon for the first time for attempted murder. Bonnie protested against this but my aunt refused to let me go. I had a guard down there to keep me company. He was a pretty bad body guard if you asked Bonnie. I was in there playing cool but I wanted to go on another exploration. So I threw a blinding potion at the guard which was incredibly easy due to my strength from Thanes and drank a teleporting potion. I ended up at the castle and realized how late it was so I decided to wait till tomorrow to adventure. I studied all the potions I took before going into the castle remembering what every potion did by color.


	7. Lies

When Bonnie realized I was somehow out of the dungeon she came to snuggle me and adore me as if she came back from her adventures again. She had thought my aunt had let me free but after my body guard was cured from his blindness he and the queen marched upstairs ending mine and my mom's happy moment. "He blinded me!" cried the guard. Bonnie looked at me and I looked back then at the queens angry face and knew I was definitely in big trouble. When my aunt finished yelling about how I was a murderer and I got the nickname by Bonnie "little demon" we went to get food. A guard named Zhane tried offering me sugar which I wasn't fond of. He called it "candy". I refused it and he gave me a vine of grapes my personal favorite instead. "I've never seen a child refuse candy." he said watching me tear grapes off the vine and eat them. "Nor eat healthy." After supper I was put to bed but didn't sleep much from the lies. I heard my mom yelling at my body guard for several different things. So I crawled out of bed and eavesdropped on them in the garden yelling at each other about me and how he was a bad body guard then I heard she planned to drag the queen into a war with orcs and take the throne. When the guard left Bonnie turned to see me starring at her. "I'm doing this for you." she said. "you know that right?" I looked at her before looking down and she picked me up. She pecked my cheek to try and brighten my mood I would guess. Then she set me down next to a pond and rubbed mud on her face and arms, gave herself bruises with rocks, and messed up her hair. She did the same with me just without the rocks. When guards ran up to us as she faked a limp to get in the castle she told them we were attacked by orcs with my body guard leading them. Zhane became my new body guard and brought me upstairs checking me for wounds. What he thought were minor bruises were healing wounds from the demon that had cursed me. The queen was up in bed and he set me with her while Bonnie got cleaned up and I don't know what happened to my body guard but it probably wasn't a promotion. I sneezed from dirt in my nose and dust flew off my face. After Bonnie was cleaned up she took me to get me cleaned too. The next day wasn't my favorite of my days for sure.


	8. Cause and Effect

People kept talking about the orc incident which I didn't think much of but it's a small world and when word got to orcs they were _NOT_ happy. They attacked while we were talking in the throne room an assassin orc shot a guard with an arrow piercing through his heart. Everyone was startled but I was more angry with Bonnie for this. I started to hate being held by the person who lied to get what they wanted and always struggled to escape her grasp. She would always hold me tighter, peck my cheek, or something else that didn't change my opinion.


	9. Family Hike

As time passed we got rid of our orc problem and it would only be a few months before I turned three. We took hikes almost every day and I loved them! I even got to crawl instead of being carried! But we haven't been together since our last hike. We were just minding our own day when my ears perked though no one knows they did because of my hair covering them so no one knew I learned a few tricks with my ears from my dog. My right ear then left both turned a bit and I looked to see someone at the elf forest. I crawled to the direction of it. Everyone noticed and followed. Though I was the only one with far vision and they didn't know what I was doing. As we got closer I saw it was a man. I crawled close fast even the others couldn't keep up. I stopped at the man and he looked down to his left and smiled at me. The others caught up and they all looked at him. My mom was the most surprised. He looked like me except he didn't find his ears humiliating and both of his ears were the same size. My brother James looked at me then at the man again. I went to Bonnie and she picked me up. After a while of conflict I realized he was also named James, was my dad, and my family wasn't fond of him. I couldn't say the same at the moment though and enjoyed him. Then after a few hours or so in our visit he picked me up. My mom wasn't fond of this for some reason and wanted me back. My dad refused. I realized he tried to take me and squirmed and struggled. He set me down and moved closer to my family. Then he grabbed James and threw him. I was now really scared of my dad and crawled backwards a bit. Bonnie tried to grab me but he beat her down big time. Then I remembered Thanes and decided to take down that ass hole myself. When he tried to grab me I used his arms as a lift and tackled him both of us falling down to the grass. We wrestled a bit and soon he was dead. I went to my family to help them. I used magic lots of it just to get them back. When I got them all back to their feet I felt very dizzy. I started feeling really sick and when Bonnie kneeled down to pick me up everything went black.


	10. Last Good Byes

It started when I started hearing voices. Panicking it seemed like except James was calm and seemed to be explaining everything to my family members who didn't come and my mom who didn't know why I had fainted. "I would guess from using too much magic." James said examining me. Then the air grew thick it was hard to breathe and everything went black again.

James's POV: Edward laid there eyes closed. He woke while I explained for a moment eyes still shut tight then when I was done explaining he stopped breathing. Everyone except me panicked I knew what to do when I was trying to figure out which method to use to cure him and what was safest for his age we heard a loud CRACK! It almost echoed through the castle and we all looked around to find what it came from then a glow came from underneath his shirt. I pulled out some sort of necklace which was glowing and when I took a closer inspection I realized it was the amulet our great grandfather had discovered. There was a large crack in it which was the light's source from it's looks. I set it down next to him and knew to act fast. Then when we tried the safest way we realized it was even not safe enough. His body started vibrating almost shaking violently and twitching. Then cuts and bruises started forming in his arms and legs. His face covered in scratches and I realized he was gaining not just past wounds from a disease he had but future wounds. Burns formed on his hands as we watched in horror. "Yikes." I said. "that's got to hurt" I knew though he was considered dead he could still feel pain. Then he started coughing.

Eddie's POV: I was awake all of the sudden everything hurt my family covering me in bandages. Then when Bonnie saw me open my eyes she stroked my hair hoping to get me to sleep through it all most likely. I saw burns on my hands and bruises on my arms then the glow caught my eye. I looked to see the amulet breaking to shatters and glowing. I wanted to jerk it off my neck but either all my bones were broken or I was paralyzed. James had to repeatedly use magic to fix my amulet and I was there for THE GODS KNOW HOW LONG FUCKING BLEEDING AND GETTING BLOOD WIPED FROM MY FACE AND PUKING AND BEING GIVEN THOUSANDS OF GOD DAMN BANDAGES! When I was able to move and everything again James told me a story to help me sleep while Bonnie stroked my hair and the others left so I could rest from what I've been through. He told me the origins of the amulets. Yes, amulets. Then when he finished he sent Bonnie to find my cousin who apparently could cure me from my disease of old wounds coming back and limited magic. When they all left the castle I instantly knew I would probably never see them again. And that night I didn't cry myself to sleep through pain but through sadness.


	11. Evergreen and Jordan

I remember having my third birthday alone still no one there to raise me or comfort me and I started to give up. Then one day when I crawled through the castle I met two elves. One was a girl named Evergreen and she was hanging with someone named Jordan. I sort of just followed them at first not showing any attention since I really only had mastered the word elf. I wanted them to make the first move. I don't recall what happened in between but eventually I made friends with Evergreen but Jordan just always said I was a devil child. She was my first friend to never let go. I wasn't very fond of Jordan yet and we still hated each other as time passed. Evergreen was always there for comfort and to help me when I was in need. I wanted to stick to Evergreen like tic or flea on a dog. And even though I enjoyed her she wasn't always there. I still was lonely inside even with her by my side.


	12. Callemo

I remember the day before my birthday I was at the elf forest hanging out with a group of other elves when I heard footsteps and looked to see not an elf to join our party but my step brother, Callemo. I figured he would've died like the rest of the people attacked but he was there walking to the forest. I remembered when I was one he tried to attack the village and that brought me to think if that's what he would do which made me remember a gift from Hades. Not only did he let me call him dad but he gave me abilities to control fire, let me see the future, invited me to war, and let me have some of his blood injected in me to make me able to survive the impossible but still be able to die from enough. Of course before getting thousands of elves to join a party I had to talk luckily with people somehow knowing what I want a mage gave me a voice. "Callemo?" I asked confused. He climbed up the ladder to the elf village without responding but when we recognized each other we bonded for a while. He took something from Hades is what I believe but he was able to turn into a demon at his will and did indeed crash the party even burning the party crashers. I was the only one who managed to survive the fire he caused and I lay in ashes of the forest frightened. He came to me and I looked up at him through fear. After a while of me and him both fighting for whatever reason he attacked he threw me and I hit my back hard on the remains of an elf hut. He came up to me finishing the hut's job of breaking my back. Then he walked away. Another elf came from under ashes and saw me so he came closer to help. He gave me a weak healing potion and a bandage for my spine then went to fight Callemo. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my own step brother trying to kill me. I waited to heal then went to go kill him. We fought some more and soon we were both harmed yet I seemed to win. I was bleeding and hurt and lay in a pile of ashes while Callemo looked at his mess and then ran to where I never really saw him again. At least not in the flesh. From the fight I needed to repair my new amulet that didn't have limited magic. And could heal others. After fixing it I continued to think about Callemo. Something didn't fit right in the picture.


	13. No Happy Birthdays

I was still using a cast on my birthday and it wasn't fun either. Only two people came which were Jordan and Evergreen. Evergreen tried to stay positive but I wasn't exactly happy with this. I was four still looking at my feet when I tried to walk or someone else's feet, wasn't raised right, hurt, and I felt a little sad. On my birthday. I felt like no one cared for me or anything I've been though. And so we just sat there on my birthday while I held back tears. Jordan thought I was being an idiot for feeling down for reasons that didn't matter yet they mattered to me. And so he thought he would try to make me like him. He took me when Evergreen wasn't looking and slapped me and kept beating me down and when I couldn't take any more he tied me to a pole for two days and left me his advice "don't get eaten by wolves." so I was pretty much tied up in the wilderness. He sometimes came to slap me or torment me still thinking I would end up with less tears to hold back but when my time was up I ran to Evergreen sobbing. He wasn't pleased with the results. Evergreen tried to comfort me and Jordan had to be somewhere else. This I felt was the worst birthday ever.


	14. Old Wounds

A few months after my birthday me and Jordan got in a fight which wasn't pretty. I was left with scars a bleeding nose black eye and blind eye. Evergreen fixed my eyesight with magic and I cleaned up the blood. Then a few days after I was walking and stumbled across the cemetery which Jordan was at and he threw me and punched my black eye. Then the next day he was at the castle and dunked my head in the well then hit my head on it. After days upon days of scars I couldn't take it. I was very depressed and wanted to feel Bonnies warm arms as she held me or cuddle up next to my dog but I couldn't do any of those. I just wanted to disappear or curl into a ball and sob. All I thought about was my old wounds not by cuts but my heart was still broken into small bits with Jordan to make sure it stayed that way.


	15. Everyday Life

People may wonder what life is like when your me so I'll explain it. I'll start with really weird, there was this one time I was talking to my sister or friend don't remember which but another girl pulled her into a bedroom and cause of my hearing I realized that girl who pulled her was definitely a rapist and I backed away very slowly trying to get that out of my head. Then you can have cruel, I was made a slave to heal people in war, while on a trade route, or just walking and falling down the stairs. And yes I also clean and do farm work with other slaves. Third I'll give you Jordan. Is this worth explaining? No? Good. Fourth on my list you have loneliness, I as you can tell am very lonely. And I don't want to keep you looking at a list so I'll end here and let you go to the next part of my story.


	16. Why I Left

That list should've let you know what happened between then and now except for I was attacked by a giant and got a bunch of thorns in my neck and had to get my neck cut open to get them out. Honestly I almost started screaming. But anyways right now where you are I'm sitting with Evergreen, Jordan, and all his friends me and Jordan had a truce. We were just talking when someone named Alex called me over so I went. "You hate Jordan right?" he asked. I nodded. After smiling he said "I'll pay you to kill him." "What's the pay?" I asked. Six hundred gold. I agreed to this. I had a hidden rope dart shooter in my sleeve and went back to the others but stopped halfway there. "Jordan!" he looked at me when I called his name. "Come here." I said. He did. I flung my arm getting a perfect shot in the leg with a poison tipped rope dart before realizing what I did. I was so mad at all the things he did at the moment I just killed him a slow painful death. I started to realize what happened. That's when all the tears I've held in through my whole life washed out like a waterfall. Everyone loved Jordan with some part of their heart, even Evergreen was crying. I remember that when we went to his body I found a note. Not only did he forgive me but he had wanted something. To be buried on the hills. That's what we did. When it was all over I felt not dread but anger for the first time I was angry. I shed my last tears and saw Evergreen hand over her eyes. I moved it down but she wouldn't make eye contact. I lost it I forgot everything happy. I forgot that I smiled that day, about my family, about my friends, about everything. I rushed to Alex pinning him to a wall tears of anger streaming down my face and made my fist into fire punching him. I knew this is what the demon wanted I kept getting angry with myself and hurting others. I felt like a fucking murderer and above all what everyone related to me as...a monster.


	17. THX

p style="text-align: center;"THX FOR READING!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"FRIEND ME ON ROBLOX WEIRDPLAYER666/p  
p style="text-align: center;"MAYBE U WILL LEARN MORE/p  
p style="text-align: center;"THX AGAIN AND GOOD BYE/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"THE END/p 


End file.
